wolfishfandomcom-20200214-history
RapidPack
RapidPack every wolf in RapidPack has wings and has control over one element Wolves of RapidPack are considered mysterious to other Packs, but that is just because of their ability to control elements. They are a peaceful pack, and don't like to go into war, but will if it's necessary. Every wolf in RapidPack has wings, and many wolves, winged or no, believe that winged wolves in other packs have ancestors from RapidPack. It is unknown if these rumors are true though. Abilities The abilities of wolves in RapidPack differ from wolf to wolf, though all have the ability of flight because of their two huge wings. All abilities are one of the 11 elements: # Weather (rain, storm, hail, snow, sun, ect) # Electricity # Fire # Water # Air # Earth # Light (and heat) # Plants/ living things # Dark/ shadows # Metal # Ice but here is one more element, though it is more of a curse than a gift, its known as the 12th element, it is the ability to look into the mind of another wolf, and take control of it. the 12th element is very rare, and has a terrible side affect, when used, wolves have lost sanity, and killed pack members, and once they get to that stage, it isn't long before they die. know-one knows why, it just happens. Weaknesses though wolves of RapidPack are quite thought to be quite powerful, they are not all that mighty and powerful, they have weaknesses, like any other wolf. burn-out point Wolves have a burn-out point, where their is no power left. if the burn-out point is reached, it can take days, or even weeks to regain. small bursts like lighting a candle, parting the clouds a little and making a stone float don't tend to drain to much energy, and little things like this can be managed for a couple of days, but even little things done to often can reach the burn-out point. Heat prone- not applicable to Fire and Light wolves Wolves of RapidPack are extremely sensitive of the heat. The heat can make them sluggish, slow, and difficult to use their abilities, and so in warm situations, they tend to use their abilities, and this means that in battle in warm areas, a wolf from another pack could beat them (this has been used as a tactic of wolves from other packs before, and the results for RapidPack was devastating). Cold pron- Applicable to Fire and Light wolves only Much the same as the susceptibility of the other wolves, but in cold situations. The cold makes them sluggish, slow, and difficult to use their abilities. Sense of smell due to the over-powering ability of their powers, Rapid wolves tend to have a lesser sense of smell then their non-winged counter parts. This can be annoying during tracking and hunting. History RapidPack have always been a peaceful pack, wanting treaties more than fights, and preferred to live away from the other packs who envied their wings and abilities. but before the more recent times, when they lived along-side the packs, then, they where war ready, battle-hungry, and ready to fight. The Burn-out battle This was one of the most well-remembered battle in the history of RapidPack - and the most deadly. The burn-out battle was held in summer, when an unnamed pack from outside the valley challenged RapidPack for their territory- and knew that would make them weak. WIP Territory The Den of the wolves of RapidPack is made up of underground tunnles, with entrances scattered around the Windswept moors, there exact where abouts only known to pack members. it is said that the center is open to the sky, and that old pine trees lean over and create a dappled cover around the edges of the clearing. The Windswept moors are located on the far side of the valley, and to get through them wolves must travel through thickets of brambles an thorn-bushes, but the moor itself is very open, littered with a few heather bushed here and there, and in the very centre it a cluster of 11-12 old pine trees. Current RapidPack Members Alpha Male: 'Rapid- winged, grey fur, black muzzle, yellow eyes, male. ELEMENT: Water '''Alpha Female: '''Cloud- light silvery fure, Silver wings with blue tips, sky blue eyes, Female. ELEMENT: Snow/Ice '''Betta: 'Link- large purple wings with stars, purple and white fur. Blue eyes. ELEMENT: Weather/Air 'Gamma: '''Wintergreen- russet fur with green tinge, Russet wings, green eyes. ELEMENT: Life (plants) '''Delta: 'Flares- Large white wings, white fur, blue eyes. ELEMENT: Fire '''Omegas: spots open, add your wolf if they are winged, and not in any other pack. Pupps: Savagepaw- Grey, white and brown winged pup. ELEMENT: Earth Pine- dusty brown, green-brown wings, pine green eyes. ELEMENT: Air spots open, add your wolf if they are winged, and not in any other pack. Category:RapidPack Category:Content (Cut-throat the AbyssWing)